In recent years, DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) recording and reproducing apparatuses such as a DVD recorder and a DVD video camera of various models have been put on the market.
For example, a DVD recording and reproducing apparatus that can record and reproduce moving pictures and still pictures is disclosed in a Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-331563